


January 28, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another evening,'' Amos muttered before he smiled and recalled defeating one territorial creature in solitude.





	January 28, 2002

I never created DC.

''Another evening,'' Amos muttered before he smiled and recalled defeating one territorial creature in solitude recently.

THE END


End file.
